sundrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
CUSTOM SUNDREN FEATS GENERAL FEATS Criminal You are practiced in the arts of petty crime. Prerequisite: Sleight Of Hand +1 Benefit: +3 to Open Lock and Sleight of Hand skills GodsBane You are better able to resist divine magics than normal. Prerequisite: None Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all saving throws to resist divine spells and spell-like abilities. Heightened Bodily Constitution Your training has made you extra resilient. Prerequisite: Con 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Constitution based skill checks. Heightened Cognitive Intelligence You have a talent for problem solving tasks. Prerequisite: Int 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Intelligence based skill checks. Heightened Manual Dexterity You have nimble, dexterous fingers. Prerequisite: Dex 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Dexterity based skill checks. Heightened Personal Charisma You have a knack for turning on the charm. Prerequisite: Cha 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Charisma based skill checks. Heightened Physical Strength You are good at applying your might to manual tasks. Prerequisite: Str 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Strength based skill checks. Heightened Worldly Wisdom You have especially good common sense. Prerequisite: Wis 13 Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to all Wisdom based skill checks. Notorious You are well known as a dangerous cutthroat not to be trifled with. Requirements: Criminal Feat Benefit: You get a +5 circumstance bonus on all Intimidate checks. Dragon's Toughness You are incredibly tough. Prerequisites: Base Fort save +11 Benefit: You gain +12 HPs Special: You can gain this feat multiple times and stacks with other Toughness feats Giant's Toughness You are amazingly tough Prerequisites: Base Fort save +8 Benefit: You gain +9 HPs Special: You can gain this feat multiple times and stacks with other Toughness feats Dwarf's Toughness You are tougher than you were before Prerequisites: Base Fort save +5 Benefit: You gain +6 HPs Special: You can gain this feat multiple times and stacks with other Toughness feats. Shadow You have a better chance than most to trail someone un-noticed Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on Hide and Spot checks. Exalted Spell Resistance You are particularly resistant to evil spells. Prerequisites: Cha 15 Benefit: Against spells from evil sources you gain a +4 save bonus. Dirty Rat You are quite adept at slipping under a foe's guard while he's distracted. Prerequisites: Tumble 4 ranks. Benefit: +1 bonus to attack rolls. Forester Faerun's great forests stretch for hundreds of miles across the northlands. You are knowledgeable about the secrets of the forest and wise in its ways. Benefit: You receive a +2 bonus on all Heal checks and all Survival checks. Adaptability You thrive under circumstances that require you to adapt, and excel at uncovering the secrets of the wilderness and surviving to tell the tale. Benefit: You get a +1 bonus on Fort Saves and a +2 bonus on Survival checks. Arcane Armour Proficiency (Light) You have trained to wear armour while casting your spells. By carefully concentrating on the somatic components of your spell, you slowly go through the physical motions necessary to complete a spell. While your casting takes longer than normal, your armor does not greatly hamper your ability to cast a spell. Prerequisites: None Benefit: While wearing armor you may use this feat to take an extra round to carefully cast a spell, reducing the arcane spell failure by 10%. Arcane Armour Proficiency (Medium) You have trained to wear armour while casting your spells. By carefully concentrating on the somatic components of your spell, you slowly go through the physical motions necessary to complete a spell. While your casting takes longer than normal, your armor does not greatly hamper your ability to cast a spell. Prerequisites: Arcane Armour Proficiency (Light) Benefit: While wearing armor you may use this feat to take an extra round to carefully cast a spell, reducing the arcane spell failure by 20%. Arcane Armour Proficiency (Heavy) You have trained to wear armour while casting your spells. By carefully concentrating on the somatic components of your spell, you slowly go through the physical motions necessary to complete a spell. While your casting takes longer than normal, your armor does not greatly hamper your ability to cast a spell. Prerequisites: Arcane Armour Proficiency (Light), Arcane Armour Proficiency (Medium) Benefit: While wearing armor you may use this feat to take an extra round to carefully cast a spell, reducing the arcane spell failure by 30% Magic Attuned You sense the magical energies latent in all things. Benefit: You receive a +2 bonus to all Spellcraft and Spot checks. Spell Girding Prerequisites: Ability to cast 1st level spells. Benefit: Spells cast on you are particularly hardy, resisting dispel checks more readily than normal. Any dispel checks against your spells' effects are made with a -2 penalty. For paladins and rangers of 4th level or higher, this penalty is increased to -4. Use: Automatic. Giant Fighter You are especially adept at battling creatures larger than yourself. Prerequisites: Dex 16, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: When fighting Giant type creatures you gain a +2 to attack rolls. Lion Hearted You possess an incredible level of bravery and determination. Prerequisites: Iron Will. Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus to Will saves and a +4 bonus to Will saves against fear effects. Master Tracker You have master the ways of the hunter, allowing you to follow enemies through even the most difficult terrain. Prequisites: Track Feat, Wis 15+ Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus to all Search and Survivial checks. Second Wind You have learned to control your body and focus your thoughts to rid yourself of fatigue Requirements: Con 15+ Benefits:You can heal yourself for 1d6 + CON modifier, once per hour. RACE-RELATED FEATS Manifestation You can call upon the power of your elven blood to impress lesser races. Prerequisites: Cha 15+, Elf Benefit: As a standard action, you can appear more imposing by drawing power from the land. You have a +4 morale bonus to all Charisma-based checks for 1d6 rounds. This is a supernatural ability you can use three times per day. Deep Blood Your family has an ancient bond with the shadow and deep places. Prerequisites: Wis 11+, Dwarf Benefits: You gain a +4 racial bonus to spot checks underground. Special: You can only take Deep Blood at 1st level. **''note until patch 1.14 this feat may be taken after character creation''** Natural Thief Not all halflings are thieves but you do not just fit the stereotype; you live it. Roguish skills come easily to you, even without training. Prerequisites: Dexterity 15+, Intelligence 13+, Halfling. Benefit: +1 competence bonus on Disable Device, Hide, Move Silently, Open Locks, and Sleight of Hand. Far Wanderer You are not like most gnomes, preferring the open road to the hillside home and the company of folk in other lands to life among your own kind. Prerequisites: Gnome Benefit: Years of travel have honed your ability to move from place to place quickly and efficiently. Your Move speed is increased by 10%. Innovator Your gnomish blood gives you great insight into the world of inventions and new ideas. You are quick to come up with creative solutions to problems and complications in need of solutions. Prerequisites: Intelligence 13, Gnome Benefit: Your keen mind works easily through complexities that would confuse others, tranting you a +2 insight bonus to Lore, Disable Device, and Open Locks checks. Bestial Rage You have a berserker soul, the result of feral ancestry or perhaps the bitterness and fury that comes from being hated by both halves of your heritage. Prerequisites: Half Orc Benefit: In time of great stress, you can give into the rage burning withing, gaining great strength from such a release. You may use the barbarian's Rage class ability once per day, with all of its commensurate advantages and drawbacks. This use of Bestial Rage stacks with any other uses granted to you by class levels or other uses granted to you by class levels or other sources. For all intents and purposes this feat counts as access to the barbarian's Rage class feature with the exception of fulfilling prerequisites for choosing feats or PRCs. Orc Blood For all effects related to race, a half-orc is considered an orc. Stone Bones Prerequisites: Dwarf, Toughness Feat Benefit: DR 2/- (This stacks with Dwarven Defender DR on testing in-game) Iron Bones Prerequisites: Stone Bones Feat Benefit: DR 4/- (Does not stack with Stone Bones Feat. This does stack with Dwarven Defender DR on testing in-game) Maker's Aptitude Prerequisites: Dwarf or Gnome Benefit: From an early age, your kind is often inspired to create objects for a great variety of uses. You've put that fascination to study, and learned how to craft better than others. You gain a +2 bonus on the skills Craft: Armorsmithing, Craft: Jewelcrafting, Craft: Trap & Contraption Making, Craft: Weaponsmithing and Knowledge: Architecture & Engineering. Sensitive Ears Your hearing is very keen, but vulnerable to loud sounds. Prerequisites: Elf Benefit: You gain +5 to Listen checks. Special: You suffer +25% damage from sonic effects and a -2 penalty to saving throws against sonic effects. Armored Mage The affinity Dwarves feel for metal allows you to reduce the chance of spell failure when casting arcane spells while wearing armour. Prerequisites: Dwarf, Any Metamagic Feat Benefit: When casting arcane spells while wearing armour, you may reduce the chance of arcane spell failure by 5%. CLASS-RELATED FEATS Defensive Arts Your dedication to pure martial training has improved your defensive techniques. Prerequisite: Dex 13, Fighter Level 6+ Benefit: +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Elusive Target You have learned to use your opponents as a shield against aimed arrows, spears and other precisely aimed weapons. Prerequisite: Dex 13, Fighter Level 9+, Defensive Arts Benefit: +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Vile Eyes The character has either drilled a hole in her forehead trying to add a third eye, or she has supernaturally scarred one of her regular eyes. Prerequisite: Warlock Level 1 Benefit: The character can now see invisible objects permanently. Special: the character takes a -4 deformity penalty on all spot and search checks and your eyes are easily seen by others.